


Gra świateł

by Elanor1995



Series: Jesteś zagadką [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanor1995/pseuds/Elanor1995
Summary: Artur coś widzi. Niespecjalnie mu się to podoba.





	Gra świateł

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejne maleństwo z serii wyrwanych z kontekstu scenek, w których Artur zastanawia się, co jest nie tak. Pomiędzy czwartym i piątym sezonem.

Gra świateł

Merlin oparł się plecami o mur i spojrzał w roziskrzone złotem i czerwienią niebo, po którym kursowało niezmordowanie stadko jerzyków. Ich wysokie głosy co chwila przecinały powietrze, jednak poza tym panowała cisza. Nawet pies nie zaszczekał. Camelot zamarł, jakby nie był rzeczywistym miastem, lecz dziełem malarza. Ludzie poznikali w swych domach - zapewne jedli kolację. Merlin też powinien już wrócić, ale nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. Lubił tę porę, tuż przed zapadnięciem zmroku, kiedy zachodzące słońce nadawało otoczeniu zupełnie inne barwy. Uwielbiał ten bezruch, ciszę, chłodne, przesycone zapachem dymu powietrze.  
Mógłby tak stać godzinami.

Czuł się zmęczony. Dzień był bardzo intensywny, a król w nienajlepszym humorze, co jak zwykle skrupiło się na nim. Wiedział, że Artur tak naprawdę nie chce nikogo zranić, lecz czasami miał ochotę po prostu na dobre przestać się do niego odzywać, albo wyjść, trzasnąć drzwiami i już nie wrócić. Zostawić w diabły Camelot, zaszyć się gdzieś w lesie, żeby nie można było go znaleźć (zresztą i tak pewnie nikt by nie szukał) i mieć kompletnie w nosie co sobie gada wielki smok oraz jemu podobni. Koniec robienia dobrej miny do złej gry. Bo właściwie na co mu to wszystko? Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy naprawdę aż tak zależy mu na tym, by magia w Camelocie była dozwolona. Jak ktoś chce ją praktykować, niech wyniesie się tam, gdzie jest legalna. Droga wolna. Może i on to zrobi? Miał już serdecznie dosyć słuchania o swoim rzekomo wielkim przeznaczeniu, dwóch stronach tej samej monety, o wspaniałych rzeczach, jakich niby mają z Arturem dokonać. Wszyscy powtarzali wciąż to samo, jakby się zacięli. Wiedzieli najlepiej… Zawsze wiedzieli najlepiej. A czy jego ktoś w ogóle zapytał, co chce zrobić ze swoim życiem? Nie. Nawet nie brano pod uwagę, że może mieć własne plany, nie koniecznie oscylujące wokół wyciągania Artura z kłopotów i wysłuchiwania w podzięce, jakim to on jest skończonym durniem. O jego życiu prywatnym, można było powiedzieć tylko jedno: że go nie miał. Wszystko się przeciw niemu sprzysięgło.  
Zakochał się w dziewczynie. Zginęła, ledwie zdążył jej to wyznać. Myślał, że odzyskał ojca. Oczywiście zaraz musiał go stracić. Osoba, którą uważał za przyjaciółkę zdradziła. A on? On nie miał prawa okazywać, jak bardzo go to boli. Musiał być szczęśliwym idiotą, który każdą wolną chwilę spędza w karczmie. W imię czego, do ciężkiej cholery!?

Zadrżał mimo, iż wieczór był ciepły. Przeraziły go własne myśli. Gdyby opuścił królestwo, może i odzyskałby magię, ale straciłby… wszystko.  
„Tylko co ty właściwie masz”? Pytał natrętny głosik w jego głowie. „Łudzisz się, że masz przyjaciela? Przyjaciela, który nic o tobie nie wie”?

Z bezsilności miał ochotę zacząć walić głową o mur. Nie potrafił dłużej powstrzymywać łez. Zwyczajnie, po ludzku miał dosyć.

\- Gdzie jest Merlin? - zapytał Artur, stając w drzwiach komnaty medyka.  
\- Sądziłem, że jest z tobą, panie - odparł Gajusz, nie odrywając wzroku od zawartości stojącego nad ogniem kociołka..  
\- Świetnie. Jeśli dowiem się, że znów poszedł do karczmy…  
\- Jeżeli chodzi o Merlina, to nie ma go w karczmie, panie. - Artur nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć kto właśnie przyszedł.  
\- Jesteś absolutnie pewien? - zapytał. Gwaine roześmiał się.  
\- Jak tego, że tu stoję. Skąd w ogóle taki pomysł? Przecież Merlin…  
\- Coś się stało? - wszedł mu w słowo Gajusz. W tym momencie, spuszczona na sekundę z oka błotnista zawartość kociołka, zdecydowała się go opuścić.  
\- Nic wielkiego. Chyba sobie kilka żeber poprzemieszczałem.  
\- Rzeczywiście. Drobiazg - mruknął medyk.  
\- Jeśli Merlin raczy się pojawić - zaczął Artur - przekaż mu, że lepiej dla niego, żebym go dziś nie znalazł. A poza tym, coś ci kipi. - Gajusz uśmiechnął się i ze stoickim spokojem zamieszał w kociołku. Artur wycofał się, pozwalając wejść Gwaine’owi.

Skoro nie w karczmie, to gdzie u licha? Może znów przytrafił mu się jakiś wypadek i leży gdzieś w kałuży krwi? Cholera! Spuścić głupka z oczu na godzinę…  
Naprawdę zaczynał żałować, że kazał mu się wynosić. Teraz musi marnować czas na szukanie go. Co do tego, że „musi” nie miał żadnych wątpliwości.

\- Nie widziałeś gdzieś mojego sługi? - zapytał strażnika, który wyglądał na wyjątkowo znudzonego.  
\- Nie - odparł mężczyzna. - To znaczy… szedł z godzinę temu, ale to jeszcze z tobą, panie.  
\- Gdybyś go spotkał, przekaż mu, że go szukam.  
\- Kogo szukasz, mój panie? - W korytarzu pojawiła się praczka Berta. Zbliżała się do nich powoli, wspierając się na lasce.  
\- Mojego sługi, Merlina - mruknął Artur. Wątpił, aby kobieta go widziała, choć Gwen, która znała ją dobrze twierdziła, iż jest bardzo spostrzegawcza.  
\- Jeśli sobie nie poszedł, to jest przy zachodniej bramie. - Król nie zdołał ukryć zaskoczenia. Dlaczego Gwen zawsze musi mieć rację?  
\- Przy zachodniej bramie? Co tam robił?  
\- Tak sobie jakoś… dziwnie stał pod murem, gdzieś patrzył… jakby o czymś rozmyślał. Ja to się nawet śmiałam, bo z daleka mi się wydawało, że ktoś taki stary jak ja się zmęczył i stoi, a tu patrzę, Merlin. - Roześmiała się, ale Arturowi wcale nie było do śmiechu. Dobrze wiedział, dlaczego Berta mogła mieć takie wrażenie, a właściwie nie wiedział, lecz rozumiał o czym mówiła.  
\- Jak dawno to było? - zapytał.  
\- Będzie już chwilę. Zanim się tu przywlokłam, to trochę zeszło. - Król skinął głową i ruszył do wyjścia.

Znalazł Merlina dokładnie w miejscu, które opisała Berta. Przez jakiś czas stał w pewnej odległości, przyglądając mu się z uwagą. Chłopak się nie poruszył, nie zauważył też jego obecności. W końcu Artur zdecydował się podejść bliżej. Nie był w żaden sposób przygotowany na to, co zobaczył.  
\- Co?… ty… płaczesz? - wydukał, zdając sobie jednocześnie sprawę, jak głupio musi to brzmieć. Kiedyś ciągle powtarzał: „Żaden człowiek nie jest wart twoich łez”. Choć się do tego nie przyznawał, życie zmusiło go do znacznego zrewidowania tego poglądu. Przyszło mu do głowy, iż może coś stało się z matką Merlina. To całkiem prawdopodobne. Ealdor nie leży w zbyt bezpiecznej okolicy, o czym miał okazję się przekonać.

Merlin drgnął i dość gwałtownie odwrócił głowę.  
\- Nie - rzucił, zbyt szybko i dobitnie.  
\- Widzę przecież.  
\- Zdaje ci się. To… gra świateł. - Chłopak wciąż na niego nie patrzył. Artur poczuł się kompletnie bezradny. Nie pierwszy raz udało się Merlinowi do tego doprowadzić. Jeden z największych królów w historii stał na przeciwko swojego ewidentnie nieszczęśliwego sługi i nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak powinien się zachować.  
\- Wracasz do zamku? - zapytał, nie mogąc wymyślić niczego odpowiedniego.  
\- Jeszcze nie. Chyba, że czegoś potrzebujesz. - Artur pokręcił głową. Bez słowa podszedł i stanął obok niego, również opierając się o mur. Ich ramiona dotykały się lekko.  
„Gra świateł”, powtórzył w myślach. Było jak zawsze w takich sytuacjach. Znów umknęło mu coś istotnego, a Merlin nie zamierzał nic powiedzieć. Trudno. On będzie tu z nim stał, żeby przynajmniej wiedział, że… zawsze może zmienić zdanie.

Słoneczna poświata zniknęła całkowicie. Ucichły jerzyki, gdzieś rozszczekał się pies. Zerwał się lekki wiaterek, przynosząc zapach skoszonej trawy i wędzonego mięsa.  
Merlin w końcu oderwał się od muru. Artur na chwilę otoczył go ramieniem, a potem bez słowa ruszyli do zamku. Dopiero w środku Merlin zatrzymał się i spojrzał na króla.  
\- Dziękuję - powiedział. Teraz Artur mógł widzieć wyraźnie jego zmęczone, zaczerwienione oczy.  
\- Za co? - zapytał rzeczowym tonem.  
\- Och, gdybyś nie przyszedł, pewnie stałbym tam dłużej i Gajusz by się wściekł. Obiecałem mu dziś pomóc. - Artur westchnął.  
\- Mamy za sobą ciężki dzień - oznajmił. - Tak sobie myślę, że można by jutro pojechać na polowanie. Merlinie, cóż to za mina?  
\- Nie, to tylko… - zaczął Merlin.  
\- Gra świateł? - Artur roześmiał się. Odniósł wrażenie, że cokolwiek dręczyło Merlina, już się wycofuje. Nie, nie rozprasza, lecz wycofuje. Bo to ciągle gdzieś tam tkwiło. Wiedział o tym i prędzej czy później zamierzał rozgryźć tę zagadkę. Nie dopuszczał innej możliwości.


End file.
